


murmured

by dancing_jelly



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_jelly/pseuds/dancing_jelly





	1. i'm jelly

OK，这里的i'm jelly，并不是I'm jealous的意思。

假如我是一枚果冻  
有些作品演出，对于果冻来说，“清风拂山岗，明月照大江”；  
有些作品，仿佛一根手指，轻轻地点触了一下，果冻晃动了一会儿。  
有些作品，很暴力，像一把锤子，直接把果冻砸成了碎块。等果冻重新聚合起来，这柄锤子的形状就被记录在果冻的每一块碎块里。  
有些作品则很精巧，是把水果刀，切果冻也切得形状整齐划一……  
但最感动人的作品，不管是接触还是非接的，它会直接让果冻共振！


	2. walk

一直很想写写walk。这个词儿直译是“走路”，非常基本的英语词汇。但在舞蹈艺术中，在舞台上“走路”是个非常考验技巧的动作。  
无论是民族舞中的小碎步，圆场，秧歌步，还是芭蕾的擦地直行，足尖碎步，现代舞的跑场，还有一些古典舞中非常庄严的行进动作，比如说，藏族宫廷舞高到90°的三步一抬……或摇曳多姿，或庄重典雅，或急风细雨……我通常用拉丁舞的术语“走步”，来归纳这类动作，也不知道是不是合适。  
一个舞者，可能因为身体素质上的限制，或早年训练的缺失，导致无法完成非常高难度的跳跃、旋转、控制、空翻之类的技巧动作。但走路谁都会吧？谁能在舞台上把路走好？仪态万方，气场全开，HOLD住全场。这不单需要优秀的腿部肌肉力量，对核心肌肉群的力量控制要求也非常高；肩颈的协调，头部的角度，手臂到手指的姿态；以及最最重要的：演员的情绪、气质、自信，和经验。  
其实走步对演员的精神压力还是挺大的。一般情况下，走步的速度不是非常快，动作幅度也不大，不是圆场的话，还是朝着一个方向的。这个时候需要关注的技术要点不多，就很容易分神，或者注意到观众。因此就可能会想太多，比如说我这一步的重心控制是不是合适？节奏有没有变化？是不是和其他伙伴匹配？从观众席看过来，我现在的样子好不好看……于是一开始起步还走得蛮好的，到后来就越走越别扭。  
去看一场拉丁舞比赛，如果有一对选手上场的时候，特别婀娜烟媚，熠熠生辉，那肯定是排名靠前的的种子选手。排名靠后的选手即便再初生牛犊，没时间的沉淀和赛场的磨砺，那种从容自信和藐视众生的感觉是很难发挥出来的。

看到这里，大家也许会问：你的意思是不是说，其实这个walk是非常困难的一个动作，因此大家都要学会去看去理解，每次看到“走步”的时候，都要鼓掌？不，其实完全不是这么回事儿，我想说的是。我其实压根儿不想看到（8秒以上的）walk！  
年轻还在舞台上跳的时候，walk确实是我自己非常喜欢的动作，每次看到别人跳，就非常激动。因为，就是觉得要把这个动作练好，非常的艰苦。我自己很多时候就做不好。一直等到我不再跳舞，坐在舞台下面，看了很多演出，经历了很多事情以后才发现：其实观众并不想看演员在台上保持一个动作走来走去，无论你走得多美，多优雅，多细腻……超过8秒左右（慢节奏作品的一个乐句吧），大家就开始厌烦了。  
假如是蒙古舞，头上顶一叠碗，一边拧肩一边在舞台上行走；哇，好棒，技术好高哦，我做不了，所以我特别喜欢。如果是拉丁的那个疯狂电力臀的“桑巴博塔弗戈步”；kao，我去，这个简直太酷了，太炫了，好好看哦！观众也是可以接受的。  
但你说，就让观众看一个人普普通通地走来走去，就算他走得再亭亭玉立，再婀娜多姿，那怎么样呢？我又不是走不动？最多我在舞台上走就走难看一点罢了。

这其实是一个普通观众和相对比较专业一些的艺术爱好者，乃至于专业的艺术工作者之间，在同一件事上审美的差异。有的时候专业人士会把技术上难度以为是美的，但普通观众则不一定能理解这中间的难点。

比如说云门舞集。我当年被云门舞集的《水月》惊到合不拢嘴……但在大剧院看《红楼梦》的时候，快睡着了。有兴趣的读者可以到b站自己看云门的《红楼梦》视频，里面有大量walk技巧的体现。  
我可以理解，我的境界没有到林怀民老师的水准。我可以选择不看。但如果倒过来，要求所有的观众都喜欢云门的作品，我觉得这是不可能的。

引申开来，一个节目的受欢迎程度，可能取决于各个层面的对美的标准的博弈。艺术家在考虑它的艺术性和技术性的同时，是否也要考虑一些观众的对审美的需求和一些娱乐性的要求？当然可能还会有更多的一些维度，但因为我不是搞艺术理论研究的，对这些不是很熟……  
每个人的知识面，标准都是不一样的，这很正常；但是作为一个艺术工作者，该怎么去考量作品的受众群，去寻找艺术性，技术性和观众审美的娱乐性之间的一个平衡点？如果一开始追求的就是高技术，高艺术性，要求普通观众去喜欢，我觉得这个比较天方夜谭。

但倒过来，光是为了迎合观众猎奇的心态，演戏哭得惨、唱歌飙高音、跳舞耍杂技……这个也不对。让我40分钟享受炸裂的演技，炸裂的高音，炸裂的技巧……我觉得这个叫“折磨”。

再次回到我个人最熟悉的舞蹈领域。比如说SYTYCD（舞林争霸）节目里有很多舞者的技术非常高超，能够赤脚做挥鞭转，高等级的空翻，跳跃。至于那些b-boy的肘倒立，更像杂技演员、艺术体操运动员似的；频频让我爆发出“不是人”的感慨。  
但是最后被我记住的舞姿，不是托马斯全旋，不是紫金冠转，不是超越凡人的滞空跳跃……  
而是男孩子卷缩起肩膀，逃避掉一朵女孩递过来的向日葵……

回到前面的话题：关于普通观众和专业一些的艺术爱好者，在同一件事情上审美的差距。  
有些艺术工作者在选择自己的艺术道路的时候，采取了一些相对更偏向普通观众的方式，因而多多少少放弃了他们原本的艺术领域的方式方法。  
所以有的时候他们原来的粉丝，甚至师长亲友会受不了：你明明可以跳芭蕾的，为什么去跳摩登？你明明可以唱歌剧的，为什么去唱流行？你明明可以演莎士比亚的，为什么去演肥皂剧？  
这种期待和现实的落差，确实是非常令人难受的。  
但，这是艺术工作者的选择，他们有他们的考量。原来的粉丝可能就会流失，也可能会有新的粉丝加入。很难，或者说，我们其实是没有资格去评判他们的选择的，关键还是要看他们的初心，和原本设定的目标是否有被达成吧。

虽然我绝对不是一个宽容的人，但看到每个在自己工作的领域认真思考，并赴之努力的人，总会不自觉地期待他们能心想事成。


	3. 舞者为什么要跳舞？

感谢HGT同学的问题：舞者为什么要跳舞？

我有时候，会觉得，自己仿佛是被囚禁在这具肉体里的一个可以脱离地心引力的存在。可以从我的脊柱那里开始，手臂绕过脖颈，指甲刺入背脊，就这么生生地，如刀割般地撕开皮肉；像破茧的蛾子，从和残破的宇航服差不多的躯壳里血淋淋地爬出来。小心翼翼地抽出腿……爬出来的我，可以漂浮起来，可以感受空气、光，穿透我；变成一个和天地，宇宙共振的存在。当舞者体验到这种天人合一的感觉的时候，会不断地尝试继续去追求……  
当然，我们可以说得科学而毫无浪漫色彩：因肌肉和韧带地牵拉，刺激人体分泌各类激素，形成人体化学激素反应，产生类药品致幻的效果。  
人类致幻的因素并不多：性、速度、肌肉牵拉、药品。为了追求那如梦似真的一瞬。

除了和宇宙产生共鸣，另一种可能是，表演带来的超脱。  
跳舞，其实是一件娱己的事情。但成为职业的舞蹈演员，就不是仅仅是娱己了。他们需要代入另一个灵魂。那时候的舞者，是用最优美的肌肉牵拉，去体验另一个灵魂的情感；甚至，是不知名的一种力量，在牵引着这具身体起舞。  
其实，很多早期的职业舞者，都是僧侣或者巫女。跳舞，是用来祭神的。  
只不过，是用来当降神的载体，还是祭神的祭品，需要具体情况具体分析……但肯定的是，那时候的舞者，已经不是他自己了。

这两种体验的核心区别在于：前者追求的是自我的飞升，后者追求的是无我的释放。

而这里有一个可能仅存在于肌肉记忆类艺术形式的观众体验：内模仿。观众也许不能做到舞台上舞者那样复杂高难度的动作，但他可以通过想象，内在模仿，脑补自己做了那个动作……想象力会欺骗身体，即便没有真正的肌肉拉升，但相关的腺体还是会应对地分泌激素，当然计量很低；因此最终仍产生了类似前面两种情况的幻觉体验。  
因此，看舞，也是有瘾的。


End file.
